The Untimely Demise of
by scubysnak
Summary: A dirty email message is mistakenly sent to someone in the lab by Sara.  CS


DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em….

She walked up behind Catherine and slinked her lanky arms around her waist as her lips brushed against the warm flesh of her lover. Catherine turned around in Sara's arms.

"Someone is definitely in a good mood this evening," she said as she moved her head to the side, offering her neck to Sara.

As her tongue and lips danced over the silky skin being offered to her, Sara pulled Catherine even closer to her. "It's hard not to be in a good mood after reading the email you sent me earlier today."

"Oh that? I thought you'd enjoy a little description of what I did once I got home from work this morning. That make-out session in the locker room this morning had me incredibly turned on. All I could think about the entire drive home were your hands making short work of my clothes. Imagining your hands and mouth all over me just ….mmmm….had the same effect this morning that you're having on me now. "

Sara walked Catherine backwards, pinning her to the wall. "Reading about you watching that video of us and touching yourself….about how you cried my name when you…god, you have no idea how badly I wanted to drive to your house and have my way with you. But what you haven't commented on is the email I sent you."

Catherine laughed, "What email baby?"

"Yeah, right," Sara said as she marked Catherine's neck. "You mean to tell me you didn't read about what I plan to do to you this weekend when we go to the conference?"

Catherine put her hands on Sara's shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Seriously, Sar, I checked my mail right before I left. I didn't have any messages from you."

"You didn't read about how I'm going to rip your clothes off of you as quickly as possible? Or how I'm going to tie you to the bed?" a sober look was plastered across Sara's face.

Catherine stoically shook her head.

"So, you didn't read about what I'm going to do with a candle? An ice cube? Or the chocolate sauce?"

"No, no, and no," Catherine answered as Sara visibly paled.

"OH GOD," Sara said as she sank onto the nearest bench. "You really didn't read about you on your knees and me …oh my god, Catherine, please tell me you're just messing with me. That you actually read it. Please, babe, please."

"Sara, I didn't. But what I'd love to know is who you sent it to."

Without a word, Sara jumped up from the bench and ran into the break room.

"Oh this is going to be good," Catherine mumbled to herself as she followed her lover out of the locker room.

XXXXXX

"Come on, Greg. Move it. I need to check my mail," Sara whined.

"Just wait a minute. I have an auction on eBay ending in a few minutes. I've been waiting week for this auction to end. And short of death or the earth falling off of its axis and spinning out of control and slamming into the next one, I'm not moving!"

Without missing a beat, Sara reached out and grabbed his ear, twisting and pulling it up in the same motion.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" Greg screamed as he tried to move as quickly as possible to keep his ear attached to the rest of his body. As he sat on the couch gingerly touching his ear, he said, "You know, ears are one of the most underrated erogenous zones of the body."

The last comment earned him a cold stare from both Catherine and Sara.

Catherine paced back and forth behind Sara as she navigated through her sent mail looking for the message she thought she had sent to Catherine.

A barely audible 'oh fuck' was all that escaped from Sara's mouth before she bolted from the room. Catherine leaned in close to the computer screen and echoed Sara's parting words, "Oh fuck."

Hot on Sara's heels, Catherine found herself walking into Ecklie's office.

Sara was kneeling over the prone body of Conrad Ecklie.

"Oh my god, Sara!" Catherine said as she rushed into the office. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. I walked in and he was like this. I swear, I didn't lay a hand on him."

Catherine stepped over his body and moved behind his desk. "Well, there's your answer. He opened your email."


End file.
